All The Way Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D, Established Relationship. Romance/Humor. Based on the song by country group Lonestar. Sam and Daniel go out dancing and reflect upon their relationship. Commentary from Jack's POV. Please R&R! Rated T!


5/20/2008

5/20/2008

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "All The Way" by country group Lonestar.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship and AU. Sorry if Jack seems OOC. I hope that the storyline is understandable.

A/N 2: I know it's been a long time since I've written anything, I hope you like it! I don't know how much more I'll get to write as I'm going on holiday to Italy a week from tomorrow (Wednesday) to Italy for two weeks! I can't wait! Hopefully this will hold ya'll over until then!

It was a Tuesday night as Sam and Daniel relaxed with their friends/team mates at O'Malley's. They had just gotten off of a long three week stretch of long and arduous missions and Hammond had given the team a week off for R&R and it was much needed. They had been at O'Malley's for only a few hours, eating, drinking and laughing. O'Malley's often had live bands play on Tuesday nights and this was the first time in a long time that SG-1 had gotten to hear a live band play, much less a country group. Sam and Daniel both really liked country music, however Jack and Teal'c didn't. The band played a variety of songs from slow ballads to up tempo songs.

Sam and Daniel had had a relationship going now for a year, but they had kept it to themselves unsure of what the consequences might be if Jack and/or Hammond found out. Jack looked at Sam and Daniel sitting a few stools away at the bar, laughing together at something Daniel had just said. He had thought he had noticed something different between them a few months back, and when he asked Daniel about it, the archeologist had denied it, but Jack knew better but said nothing more. The base-wide pool was getting bigger and bigger each week.

Jack would never let on to the pool that had begun a year ago, betting on when the two would get together. Jack was in the lead and he planned to win. He grinned to himself as he watched Sam and Daniel interact.

As the first few notes of a new song began to play, Daniel took Sam's hand and led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. Daniel looked into her eyes and was lost in them. The world, the noise from the bar, the tiredness he felt from the long three weeks he had been working, all faded away and there was nothing left but Sam, his Sam. Sam too was lost in Daniel's eyes, everything else faded away and she felt safe. They both listened to the lyrics of the song and thought of no one else except for the one they were holding.

_Hey, we're walkin' through this together  
And I'm holdin' onto you  
Nothin' can separate  
This little twist of fate  
You're the one my heart belongs to  
Nothin's quite as sweet as the journey  
So let's go around the world  
Takin' in everything no matter what life brings  
We're gonna be chasin' forever_

All the way  
To the end  
All my life  
And back again  
Every day  
I'll be here  
Loving you  
All through the years  
And it's true  
There's so much freedom in knowin'  
How sure we are that we're goin'  
All the way  


In the year they had been together, Sam and Daniel had never been happier. They were each others world, best friend, lover, confidant, and soul mate. They loved each other completely and wholly. They were keeping their relationship a secret not because they were ashamed, far from it! In fact, they were afraid of the consequences, would the team be split up? How would Jack and Hammond react?

But in spite of these fears, Daniel and Sam both knew their love for each other was strong and true, that it could withstand anything. Daniel had never loved anyone as much as he loved Sam, with the exception of his dead wife. He thought he'd never love anyone again and then Sam came along and opened up his eyes and once again he was complete. Daniel had never known anyone like Sam before! She was hard working, a team player, loyal, a trustworthy friend and an amazing lover. Sam was a true soldier in every sense of the word and she excelled at all that she did and he in awe of her knowledge of particle physics and everything that it entailed even if he didn't understand a lot of it.

For Sam, though she had had many boyfriends, no one compared to Daniel. He was the best boyfriend and lover she had ever had by far. He was caring and compassionate, sweet and kind, tender and loving, but also courageous and brave, willing to put his life on the line for others, hard working and an expert in everything he did. Sam was proud of him! Daniel was so smart and very often thought outside the box and that was one of the things she loved about him. He could think of things that no one else dreamed of. His knowledge of language and archeology amazed her and she secretly yearned to know more.

_  
People ask me think y'all can make it  
And I tell them honestly  
This ain't no fleeting thing  
We're not imagining  
This is it, we know it's meant to be  
'Cause I love you, love you completely  
I've never felt like this  
I don't want nothin' but  
Something that's passionate 'Cause the only way I know how to love is_

All the way  
To the end  
All my life  
And back again  
Every day  
I'll be here  
Loving you  
All through the years  
And it's true  
There's so much freedom in knowin'  
How sure we are that we're goin'  
All the way

_  
All the way  
There's so much freedom in knowin'  
How sure we are that we're goin'  
All the way  
All the way  
All the way  
All the way  
_

The song ended and Daniel smiled and looked at Sam who smiled back. It was that smile from Sam that made Daniel come undone and he pulled her close and held her as he kissed her with all of the passion and love that he felt. He was tired of holding in his feelings for her from others. It was time he showed to the world just how much he loved her. The passionate kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only a minute or two. Daniel pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sam who was fiercely blushing and smiling at him. Sam then pulled him into a deep kiss and minutes later, it was Daniel's turn to blush. The crowd at the bar whistled and cheered. The two lovers, still blushing, walked off of the dance floor hand in hand and back to their bar stools, sat down and drank their drinks.

Jack was shocked that they had kissed each other like that and was also happy that he had just won a ton of money. He'd have to talk to Sam and Daniel in the morning and Hammond too. Jack was sure they would be okay. Of course, being Jack, he couldn't let Sam and Daniel know that he knew of their relationship.

Jack watched as the two lovers said goodbye to their team mates, and headed out the door together. Sam and Daniel knew they'd be together all the way, until the end of time.


End file.
